faunaclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearlstar
P E A R L S T A R ❝ ''I swore I'd never fall again.' ''' But this don't even feel like falling. ❞''' '' Animal Jam Username: Shatteredvison'' ' Wiki Username: WesternCanadianCowboy ' |-| Basics = Current Name: Pearlstar Name meaning: Pearl- Her extremely glossy pelt, elegance and beauty Star- Leader Past names: Pearl, Pearlstream, Bosa Past name meanings: Pearl- Her Extremely Glossy Pelt, Elegance, and Beauty Stream- Her love of water Bosa- Kiss Nicknames: Pearl, Pearly, Mama Pearl, Gender: Female Age: 51 moons Age in human years: 4 years, 3 months Season of Birth: Leaf-Bare Status: Alive and Active |-| Physical Appearance = Cat Breed: Norwegian Forest Cat/Russian Blue Pelt Texture: Glossy and Silky Pelt Thickness: Long Eye Color: Yellow/Green-ish Foot color: White Tail length: Long Tail color: Light Gray Tail Design: Fading Tabby Stripes Belly Color: Light Gray Belly Design: Faint Tabby Stripes Ear color: Light Gray Ear Design: Dark Gray tips Nose Color: Tan/Pink Head Color: Light Gray Head Design: Dark Gray Tabby Stripes Around the eyes Leg Color: Light Gray Leg Design: Gradient Like Gray Tabby Stripes Build: Medium and Slender |-| Clan Information = Past Clan: CarnationClan, CarnationClan/LeafClan Current Clan: FaunaClan Current Rank: Leader Previous Ranks: Rouge, Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Elite Warrior, Deputy, Future Rank: None |-| Family = Mother: Sunset (Deceased) Adoptive mother: Splashfur(Temporarily)(Deceased) Father: Mist (Deceased) Adoptive father: None Brother: None Adoptive brother: None Sister: None Grandmother(Sunset's side): Misty/Mistydrop(deceased) Grandmother(Mist's side): Stream(Deceased) Grandfather(Sunset's side): Ravenfur(Deceased) Grandfather(Mist's side): Eagle (Deceased) Aunt: Splashfur (Deceased) Uncle/s: Crowclaw(Deceased) Shadeflight(Deceased) Grass(Deceased) Cousin/s: Shadowfang(Deceased) Blossompaw(Deceased) Silverwing(Deceased) Sandstar(Deceased) |-| Relationship Status = Sexuality: Heterosexual Current Crush:Pfft Past Mate: Darkpuddle, Rowan Current Mate: Blazedflame Kits: Splashcloud |-| Relationships= Format adapted by [[User:Apricate|'''Apricate]]. Format: Name — Status — Relation — Trust Rate — Bullets — Thoughts Splashcloud — Alive — Daughter — 80% — [ | | | | | ] — ❝I don't see why you hate me so much!❞ ---- Blazedflame — Alive — Mate — 99% — [ | | ] — ❝I love him so much, there's no one I'd rather have be deputy.❞ ---- Bozidar — Deceased — Close Friend — 80% — [ | | | ] — ❝ Bozidar, I'll miss you. You were always so confident, strong, and might I add, very stubborn. I told you my secrets and you responded with, 'I'll take them to the grave with me.' I never thought you'd ever have to. You deserved a much more honourable death than being murdered by foxes.❞ |-| Extra = Theme Song/s: Imagine Dragons: Dream & Sleeping At Last: Saturn What does her voice sound like?: Liza Koshy Disabilities/Uniques: Her ears are semi-paralyzed, causing them to flop down. But she can raise them a little. She has major fertility issues. |-| Family Tree = B A C K G R O U N D Her mother and father; Sunset and Mist were both tribe cats. But when cougars completely split the tribe apart after an attack. Pearl was left alone, stranded, watching her own family and friends die. But her mother's sister had always visited her, everyday at the same time. Splash was there at just the right time to find Pearl under a bush, hiding from a cougar which was pawing viciously at the bush. Splash managed to slip her out from underneath and took her far away. She raised her the best she could, teaching her how to be a good leader, fighting skills, hunting skills, and social skills. But Splash didn't stay around for very long, she went off to join a clan of her own, abandoning Pearl with great regrets.Pearl then got used to being alone, but one day she managed to find where her aunt had gone. Her aunt had commit suicide, she died as Splashfur, not Splash as she had once known her as. She met her cousin, Sandstone at the time and decided to join where her only kin remained. Sandstone became deputy, for Reedstar. Pearlstream had met Darkpuddle; Reedstar's brother, and developed feelings for him. They fell in love but it was cut short when Pearlstream had decided to join her fellow friends, in their own clan. The clan didn't last long, and Pearlstream came crawling back to FaunaClan. She purposely avoided Darkpuddle for some time to avoid awkward conversation. Reedstar lost his last life and Sandstone became leader, becoming Sandstar. He named Darkpuddle as his deputy and Rainwhisper and Pearlstream as the Elite Warriors. Pearlstream and Darkpuddle had rekindeled their relationship. They were happy for a short time, until Darkpuddle disappeared and didn't return. Pearlstream then took his place as deputy. After a while, Darkpuddle returned, as they continued their relationship. Pearlstream's cousin, Sandstar lost his last life by drowning. She took his place as a leader and named Elite Warrior; Silvercloud as her deputy. After a few moons of leading, Pearlstar couldn't take the stress anymore and stepped down, followed with leaving the clan. She dropped the clan suffix off of her name and became Pearl, once again. She lived a few moons as a loner until meeting a fellow loner she-cat, Bozidar. The two she-cats stayed beside one another for a few more moons, which is when Pearl started learning the life of Bozidar. Pearl never had the chance to get to know her as well as she hoped, as Bozidar died while fighting a group of foxes. It took Pearl a while, but she moved on, changing her name once again, to Bosa, what she called Bozidar. To remember her friends courage and spirit. She stumbled into a handsome kittypet tom, named Rowan and immediately was intrigued by him, their friendship developed into a relationship, and then a miracle pregnancy. Still having all nine lives from when she was a leader, she lost a life while birthing her and Rowan's daughter, which they named Splash, after her aunt. After just a moon, Rowan and Bozidar got into a fight, where Rowan ended up taking one of her lives, leaving her with 7 left. Bozidar found herself once again in clan life, leaving Rowan and her own kit, as she crossed LeafClan territory, they accepted her with open arms, to the position of a Medicine Cat Apprentice. She met a tom named Spice, who was a Medicine Cat at the time, and after a while the two became mates. Bosa left LeafClan to find her old clan FaunaClan, Spice following. After finding them once again, all fallen apart and abandoned, she took the leader position once again, changing her name back to Pearlstar, while Spice changed his name to Blazedflame, and became her deputy. Category:Leader Category:OC